Pokemon Twisted Fates
by DetectiveZ
Summary: Hello pokemon fans, now i know we have all heard about the basic story of pokemon. And if you don't it's when your tenth birthday has come and passed and you get to go on a pokemon journey. Sadly, the is not the fate of our main character. His father refuses to let him go on a journey until he forgets about friendship and love for your pokemon.


Hey all you pokemon fans, this story will have some new characters and I will be bringing some characters from gen 1 back. I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter 1 A New Beginning

In team rocket headquarters, there is a boy named Damon. Damon is an eighteen year old black boy with short, spiky, light brown hair and brown eyes. One day, he was stumbling around the headquarters until he found his father, who was Giovanni. He was torturing dratini just to make it stronger.

Giovanni yells at dratini saying, Dratini we have been at this for too long, use dragon rage now!

Dratini bruised and battered by the constant hitting from Giovanni, he couldn't do another attack.

Giovanni: Okay I guess you haven't learned your lesson yet.

Giovanni tries to hit dratini with an electric baton, but something prevents him from doing so. It was Damon that smacked the baton out of his father's hand.

Damon: Cut it out dad! Dratini is too tired to do anymore attacks. You also shouldn't be beating him with that baton just because it doesn't give you what you want.

Giovanni: Don't you tell me how to raise pokemon! Pokemon are tools of destruction nothing more, nothing less.

Damon: Dad you're wrong though, pokemon have feelings and respond best to love. Giovanni responds, and this is why you don't have a pokemon. Until you lose that way of thinking and start living up to your name you'll never get a pokemon.

Damon was crushed when he heard this.

Giovanni: Now go to your room and leave me alone. Damon heads to his room with many tears through his eyes. He was really hoping after his 13th birthday had come and past that he would be getting a pokemon. However, know his dream to be a pokemon master has been destroyed in one fell swoop. While crying for 2 hours straight, Damon hears a rustling in his air vent. Damon is curious about the noise, so he walks toward the air vent. As he gets closer something, pops out of it. Damon is scared at first, but finds out that it was Dratini.

Damon: Dratini what are you doing here?

Dratini goes to his leg and rubs his leg with its face.

Damon sees this, gets an idea and says, hey dratini, do you want to leave this place and come with me on a journey. Dratini nods his head in response.

Damon: Yes dratini, will show my father by becoming the greatest pokemon team ever, stop all his evil plans and I'll become a pokemon master.

Damon: Let's go, but as he tries to leave something tugs on Damon's leg.

It's was dratini.

Damon: What are you doing dratini?

Dratini brings its tail to its face to make a circular formation. Damon soon realizes that he needs to get dratini's pokeball. Many sirens start going off.

A man on the loudspeaker begins saying, attention all team rocket members, a pokemon has escaped from its cell. If you see the pokemon, dratini anywhere, report to Giovanni immediately. That is all.

Damon hears this and starts to panic, but dratini shows him that we can through the air ducts. Once both of them see a way out they take it. They make it out the building fairly easy, but get caught by two team rocket members. Their names were Clara and Josh.

Clara says to Damon, hand over dratini now Damon.

Josh: What a fool? You really thought you would be able to steal a pokemon from team rocket that easily.

Damon: No, I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but me and dratini our going on a journey together whether you like it or not.

Clara: Damon we tried to cut you some slack since you were the boss's kid but now the gloves are off. Go wartortle.

Josh: Go vaporeon.

Clara and Josh says simultaneously, use ice beam on dratini. Damon reacts by telling dratini dodge those attacks. Dratini does what Damon says and dodges it.

Clara: Wartortle don't give up and continue to use ice beam.

Then Josh says the same thing to his vaporeon. Wartortle and Vaporeon followed their trainer's orders and continually used ice beam on dratini. Once Damon heard that, he told dratini to dodge all the ice beam attacks. Dratini listened to what Damon said and dodged most of the ice beams, but do to all the damage Dratini suffered from Giovanni, Dratini was too tired to move at all and got hit by an ice beam. The ice beam was so strong that it froze Dratini completely to the ground. Once Damon saw this, he said aloud, Dratini noooooooooooooo.

Clara: Finally that was starting to get really annoying.

Josh: Now it's time to bring dratini to the boss.

As Josh and Clara walk toward Dratini, Damon stops them by standing in front of Dratini.

Josh: Get out of the way or will move you by force.

Damon: No I'm not moving. Dratini is my friend and I won't let team rocket hurt my friend anymore.

Josh and Clara are getting really annoyed by this kid's determination to protect Dratini.

Josh responds by giving Damon one last warning, if you don't move in five seconds, I'll have our pokemon attack you until you move.

Even though he said that, Damon stands firmly in front of dratini, to protect him from any more harm. After five seconds, Clara and Josh ordered their pokemon to use water gun on Damon. Wartortle and Vaporeon follow their master's orders by using water gun. The water gun from the two pokemon was so powerful that in pinned Damon against dratini. Even though Dratini was frozen in the ice, he could see everything that was happening. Dratini couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't know that Damon would go this far to protect him. Dratini was touched deeply when he saw this and knew what he had to do. While that was going on, Damon was fatigued from all the water guns he was attacked with and collapsed to the ground.

Josh: I hope you learned your lesson Damon; nobody gets away with messing with team rocket. Not even you, you little brat. Now it is time to take dratini back to Giovanni.

Clara: Finally, this took way longer than it needed too.

Josh: Just shut up and help me pick up dratini.

Clara: Whatever, let's just get this over with.

Clara walks over to help Josh carry dratini, but as they carry the ice containing dratini away, the ice breaks.

Clara: What, dratini escaped the ice!

Josh: Don't worry dratini too weak to fight back, just freeze it in ice block and will take it from there.

Clara responds by nodding and ordering wartortle to use ice beam.

Josh also orders his vaporeon to use ice beam. Both the pokemon listen to their trainers and used ice beam. Dratini was very fatigued and could barely stand up, but it used the rest of his energy to use dragon rage. The move dragon rage was so powerful that it canceled out the ice beam attacks and hit Clara, Josh, Wartortle and Vaporeon. That attack sent all them flying away. After that attack, dratini drained pretty much of all his strength, was somehow able to slither his way to Damon and rested on his chest. After that, Dratini collapsed. Meanwhile in Giovanni office, a team rocket grunt named Adam, burst through his door and said, Giovanni, dratini and your son are collapsed on the front lawn. Do you want us to capture the dratini and lock up your son in his room?

Giovanni: No.

Adam: No, what do you mean. We finally have the dratini within our grasp and you're going to let it get away.

Giovanni: Yes and no.

Adam: What do you mean?

Giovanni: You must have not seen battle then.

Adam: No i didn't. Why, what happened?

Giovanni: Dratini used dragon rage to protect my son, a move that even I couldn't bring out of dratini.

Adam: How can you be sure that dratini was trying to protect Damon?

Giovanni responded by showing him a current security camera image of the front lawn. The image showed Damon collapsed on the ground while dratini was coiled up like a snake on his chest ready to attack. Adam was stunned when he saw this.

Giovanni: You can clearly see in this image that dratini and Damon have developed a bond together. A bond that was able to awaken a hidden move dormant in dratini and I want to see how many more secrets that bond can unlock. However, once Damon has unlocked all the potential in that dratini, we will take it back by force.

Adam: Great plan sir, but what about your son?

Giovanni: At that point, my son will be an amazing trainer and a great asset to team rocket. I will offer him a chance to join our organization.

Adam: But what if he says no to your offer.

Giovanni: If he refuses to join then…..

Adam: Then what sir.

Giovanni: That is none of your concern; just take my son and his dratini to the nearest pokemon center this instance!

Adam responded franticly by saying, sir and ran to follow his orders given.

As Adam left, Giovanni picked up an old picture of his wife and Damon when he was little.

Giovanni: If Damon refuses to join team rocket then he'll end up like his mother.

As he says that Giovanni throws the picture into a fireplace. While the picture is burning Giovanni watches it and smiles maliciously.

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction attempt. I really appreciate you giving my story a try. Comments are greatly appreciated. I know it's the only way I'm going to get better.


End file.
